I Shagged Bill Weasley Because the Nargles Told Me
by Zoey Rowan
Summary: Title: I Shagged Bill Weasley Because the Nargles Told Me To: A Collection. Drabbleish fics I wrote because I was bored. Various Characters/pairings. Het, Yaoi, Yuri, etc. Enjoy the nonsense!
1. BillTonks

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the series. They are the property of JK Rowling and the various publishing houses and movie studios.

* * *

><p><strong>I Shagged Bill Weasley Because the Nargles Told Me To or How Tonks Got Out of a Sticky Situation by Zoey Rowan<strong>

Not many people put much stock by the ramblings of Xenophilius Lovegood or his daughter, Luna. But Nyphadora Tonk knows the value of defending other people's beliefs; they might just get you out of a lot of trouble. In fact, she had gotten herself out of quite the situation with Bill Weasley because she pretended to follow the eccentric wizard's philosophy.

Everyone knew Molly preferred the metamorphmagus to Bill's snooty French fiancée Fleur, but somehow, Tonks didn't think the matrionly witch would take kindly to knowing Tonks had tied up precious son and covering him in jam before having her wicked way with him. However, Tonks would always maintain that the nargles made her do it. And if that wasn't necessarily true, that would always stay between Tonks and Bill.

And the Nargles, of course.


	2. AngelinaHarry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the series. They are the property of JK Rowling and the various publishing houses and movie studios.

**And the big disclaimer: I do not support the use of illegal drugs and underage drinking! Its just what the prompt I was using gave me!**

* * *

><p><strong>I Smoked With Harry Potter Because I Have Amazing Boobs<strong>

It all started when Angelina Johnson snuck marijuana into the castle. Of course, the professors didn't think to check the student's baggage for muggle illegal drugs, though the wizarding equivalent was almost always found before the Welcoming Feast began. So when Angelina pulled out a rainbow colored glass pipe and a baggie of what looked like dried grass after Quidditch practice, everyone was curious.

"What is that, Angie?" Ginny asked, eyeing the pipe. Angelina smiled and carefully packed a small amount of the grass into the bowl of the pipe before holding a lighter to it.

"Just a little something my cousin brought back from Amsterdam this summer. Want to try?"

And before long, the whole Quidditch team(minus Wood of course, he would've had a fit), was high and lolling about the Gryffindor locker room. Under the influence of drugs and teenage hormones, Harry Potter got to touch his first pair of boobs…Angelina's, to be precise. And while he would proudly admit to anyone who bothered to ask, yes, they were the nicest boobs he would ever touch, he would never divulge just what happened after they left the locker room...


	3. ChoGinny

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the series. They are the property of JK Rowling and the various publishing houses and movie studios.

* * *

><p><strong>I Snogged Cho Chang Because I Got Dared<strong>

Ginny Weasley was a very brave girl, ask anyone. After the Chamber of Secrets incident, her already steely nerves and resolve, grown from a lifetime of dealing with older brothers who were constantly daring her an taunting her to do things by saying, you're just a girl, grew even harder and she became quite the risktaker. Late night rendezvous with friends from other Houses, evading Filch and Mrs. Norris on the way. Trips to the Astronomy tower to stand when the winds howled around her, threatening to push her off at any moment. Adventures in the Forbidden Forest on a full moon, egged on by her friends who were convinced she would run out screaming. There wasn't a dare or a bet she had turned down, and everyone knew, if you wanted a show of nerves and steel, just ask Ginny Weasley to do something impossible. But even so, Ginny found herself questioning her ways when, in a fit of boredom and after one too many shots of smuggled in Firewhiskey, Lee Jordan dared her to snog Cho Chang, who had been even more weepy then usual since Christmas and the aborted kiss with Harry. Faced with the idea of her reputation of never welshing on a bet or a dare, and quite frankly her pride in her hard won seduction skills, being ruined, Ginny plucked up her courage and cornered Cho during a break, drawing her into an empty classroom where Lee waited under an invisibility charm to make sure Ginny went through with it.

Years after, when people would ask them how they got together, Cho and Ginny would smile a secret smile, touch each other's hands and reply, "Well, our friend Lee dared Ginny to snog me in her fourth year…"


End file.
